A Kagehina
by Suou-Akaika-Akemi
Summary: Didn't know what title to give the story... Kageyama has 18plus dreams involving Hinata and with Suga's help he realises the reason behimd it and will try to tell it to Hinata... yaoi malexmale kagehina, only a short part in the beginning is the M deal, but it's not explicit, otherwise it's fluffish. pls read and review.


**so hello there again sorry for not posting anytbing in a while it's just that i hit a major writer's block and had absolutely nooo inspiration and everything i wrote was crappy xD**

 **i finally did something not too crappy, so i hope you enjoy it. And of course I don't own the characters, sorry for any spelling/gramattical/etc mistake :D soo enjoy i guess xD**

 _His moans echoed in the room as Hinata rode him. It was their third round of making love, and Kageyama was mesmerised by How Hinata was able to still bounce in him. Soon, they reached their peeks and with a shudder they lived through the monent, relishing it. Spent, Kageyama slumped on the bed and made room for the small spiker and pulled him into a tight embrace which was immediately returned._

 _"I really loved that, Tobio," Hinata murmured into the raven haired boy's neck. "And you too," he added with a smile. Kageyama blushed. He got still flustered when Hinata told him those three little words._

 _"I enjoyed it too," he managed tu blurt out without stuttering. "And I l-lo...ve.. you too." The special word came out as an embarrased whimper as he even stuttered in the middle of the word. He blushed further, looking away as Hinata chuckled and kissed him. Soon they both fell asleep in each others arms and slept through the nigh till -_

\- Till an alarm's shrill voice woke Kageyama up. He jerked up panting, noticing the slickness of his pants. He groaned. He dreamt about making love to Hinata again which was really bad. 1) because he didn't know what that means (he would not admit that he fell for the little ball of sunshine mostly because he didn't know it yet), 2) he didn't know how to control himself, because he really wanted to just turn that bundle of energy into a hot, melted puddle of blushing and moaning mess, and he didn't know why. And if he jumped Hinata, he could totally be disgusted by him and make fun out of him, or worse he would hate him. And Kageyama didn't want that. He started dreaming about Hinata like this about two weeks ago and it became harder to control himself with each day. Sighing, Kageyama got up and took a quick shower to get rid of the sticky feeling of his half dried cum. It was really hard to be around the bubbly ball Hinata was. Especially because he was so oblivious to Kageyama's feelings. Everyone in the Karasuno volleyball group knew. Even the two managers and Ukai coach. To top it off, even Kuroo and Bokuto wiggled their eyebrows whenever he spoke to Hinata. It was as if everyone except Hinata knew. Probably this was the case. Eitherway, after a quick breakfast Kageyama rushed to school in order to be in time for morning practice. Once he reached the school he heard a loud roar of his name. Instantly knowing who it was and what they wanted, Kageyama started sprinting towards the gym without glancing at the orange mop of hair that appeared in his vision. Finally reaching the changing room, both collapsed panting.

"I... Won...," Hinata weesed out panting as he got up and dragged himself into the changing room.

"No... You...did.. n't," the setter countered heaving, beating him to their locker.

"Guys it's bad to tire yourselves out already! You didn't even warm up!" A gentle voice chided. Turning, the two boys saw Sugawara coming in with a repriminding smile already knowing they sprinted.

"You will pull your muscles like this eventually," Daichi added in a stern voice as he came in behind Suga. The only reply they got was a whine and a grunt as Tsukki and Yamaguchi entered; the former trying his best to ignore them while Yamaguchi greeted with a polite smile. After Tanaka's and Noya's arrival everyone changed and went to play. It was a reeeaaallly long practice for Kageyama. Especially since Hinata's legs and butt distracted him really badly. He prayed to whatever God he believed in that he wouldn't get a boner. It was even worse after practice, in the changingroom, where he'd see Hinata's toned abs and his firm round ass - just like in his dreams. He was so distracted and deep in thought that he managed to be the last one, making Suga wait.

"Kageyama, you seem to be preoccupied," Sugawara suddenly said, bending down to pick up Kageyama's bag and handing it to him.

"It's just...," Kageyama started, blushing as he got embarrased.

"It's about Hinata, right?" Suga pried gently with a smile. "You kept glancing at him nearly every second, so I just assumed it." Kageyama nodded, signaling that Suga's assumption was right and took his bag from the other setter's hands.

"I... Since two weeks I have been having these... Dirty dreams about him," Kageyama finally said. At this the mother figure quirked his brows.

"Oh well, being sexually frustrated really can distract you from practice," the third year muttered as if he knew - ahem, Daichi, ahem -, then asked. "Do you know the reason for why you dream about him in this way?"

"Uh... I don't... I guess," The raven setter muttered. "I... Lust for him? Yeah probably," he decided.

"Let me rephrase that then. When you dream about him in a sexual way, in your dream is your objective to make him feel good or make yourself feel good?" The ash haired male asked.

"It's to make him feel good," Kageyama replied without wasting a thought on it.

"And does any of you say those three special words in your dream?" He inquired. He mentally facepalmed when Kageyama just looked at him confused. Sighing he corrected himself. "Does any of you say 'I love you'?"

"Oh. Oh," Kageyama blinked, reality dawning on him. Blushing he nodded. "We do. Does that mean I love him?"

"If you say it in your dream that means yes, you love him," Sugawara confirmed with a small smile. Kageyama started panicking though.

"Shit. Shit. Shiittt. What should I do? How should I face him? Should I tell him? How? Am I gay or what? How do I tell my parents? How do you date someone?!" Kageyama rambled as panic ran through him. Suga just chuckled, placing a firm hand on the raven's shoulder, effectively calming him.

"Don't worry. Everything will just be fine. Tell him when you feel like it, in the way you feel like it. It's no biggie," he said, encouraging Kageyama. The prodigy nodded, sighing he glanced at the clock and gasped.

"Sugawara-san, we will be late from first period!"

"Oh, God you might be true," Suga grabbed his bag and ushered his kouhai out, locking the changingroom and the gym. Then the two sprinted off to their own lessons.

-xxx-

It took Kageyama two more weeks to fully comprehend the situation. The fact that he was in love with Hinata and that he couldn't bear a rejection from him. The weight of his love too; it could very deeply interfere with their volleyball career if he messed this up. And the last thing the setter wanted is to destroy their shared path in the life of volleyball. So that's why whenever he saw a chance to confess he hesitated and didn't grab it. During these two weeks he was absent-minded, being constantly distracted by Hinata's jumps, spikes, thighs... By Hinata himself. For Kageyama it soon became stressful to be near Hinata: he could barely control himself, and his dreams became more and more vivid. It was agonizing to see how Hinata would be so oblivious when he was sure that by this point everyone in their class knew what was going on. Because of this constant stress, he would have a knot in his stomach everytime he neared Hinata. During practice he'd pale and try keeping himself from throwing up then and there. A month had passed like this, and Kageyama's nasuea and stomach cramps became worse by each day. He'd thrown up on yesterday's practice and even on the day before yesterday's practice and even the day before that. It has been like this for a week now. And worse? He threw up just now on today's practice too. Thank God, he managed to run to the toilet in time. Only Daichi and Sugawara followed him there.

"Kageyama, you should really seek out a doctor's advice. You've been throwing up for a week now," Daichi stated, concerned for Kageyama's well being.

"Is it still the thing we talked about last time?" Suga asked quietly, hinting at their little discussion about the younger setter's dreams about Hinata.

"I will go and see a doctor soon," Kageyama replied politely to Daichi and nodded a yes to Sugawara once he'd finished throwing up and cleaning his mouth.

"Alright," the captain nodded and left, leaving the two setters alone.

"Want to talk about it?" Suga inquired with a gentle smile.

"I don't know how to tell him, mom," Kageyama started then blushed as he realised his mistake. Sugawara just laughed out loud, hugging the raven haired male.

"If I'm the mom, who's the dad then?" Suga asked jokingly, half knowing the answer already.

"Daichi," Kageyama declared without hesitation. Sugawara chuckled at that, then turning serious he asked.

"Are you afraid of confessing?"

"I am," Kageyama admitted after a short hesitation. "I'm afraid it would ruin our teamwork if his feelings aren't the same."

"That's a logical fear. However I don't think Hinata will flat out reject you. He'd still behave the same with you, so I don't think you should be afraid," Sugawara said smiling encouragingly.

"But how should I even tell him?" Kageyama asked anxiously pulling his hair.

"Didn't he say the volleyball he had at home had gone lost?" The older setter said with a sly smirk. Kageyama deadpanned.

"Can I go home mom? I have an idea," Kageyama started and he realised his mistake again making Suga laugh with a sweet smile. He kissed Kageyama's cheeks and nodded.

"Go ahead, son, I'll tell dad about it," Grinning he exited and joined Daichi who was waiting near the toilet's door while Kageyama dashed into the changing room, changed and ran into the nearest sports store.

Daichi saw Kageyama dash out and wondered where he went, when Sugawara bumped their hips together.

"Guess what Kageyama called me," he said with an impish grin. Daichi shrugged, signaling he didn't know and Suga draped an arm around the captain's neck and whispered in his ear. "He called me mom~." Daichi laughed at that.

"And?" He inquired with raised brows.

"And? Do you know what that makes you?" Suga asked increduliously. Daichi shook his head and Suga smiled slyly. "Well a Daddy~," he said blowing in his ear. Daichi blushed till the tip of his ears and gently elbowed Suga in the side.

"Oh come on, Suga," The captain shook his head, still read. "Would that be a subtle hint of asking me out to date you?"

"Well~, maybe~," Suga said grinning and kissing the captain on the lips. "Now let's go back to practice and hope that our little crow, Kageyama will solve his problem with our little sunshine crow."

"By which you mean Hinata," Daichi chuckled and kissed Suga's cheek. "And fine, I'll be the daddy then," he added sighing and Suga laughed heartily at that.

-xxx-

The next morning practice went on with the usual fashion, except Kageyama seemed finally his old self, though a bit fidgety. Suga hoped whatever the dorky setter had planned would work out well. This time - he noted with relief - Kageyama didn't throw up.

"GIMME A TOSS!" Hinata yelled as he soared in the air, and Kageyama tossed one of his best tosses, and watched in awe with a little smile on his lips, as Hinata's hand made contact with the ball. A loud, resonating smack, and the ball was already on the floor by the other team. Usually Noya would've blocked it, but this one was so perfect and fast, the small libero didn't even see it.

"WOW HINATA THAT WAS AWESOME!" Nishinoya yelled extatically grinning. "If you played that in a match we'd totally win!"

"It's all thanks to my perfect setter!" Hinata grinned happily, proudly beaming and pointing at Kageyama who had the smallest of a smile that was oddly affectionate.

"Shut up Boke and practice," he said ruffling the ginger locks of his spiker. Leaning closer he whispered. "Meet me at lunch at our practice place. I have a surprise." Hinata nodded eagerly and practice went on. After practice, Hinata could barely keep himself calm during his lessons. Questions like 'what was the surprise?', and 'what did Kageyama want?' ran through his head all day long. When the bell singaling lunchbreak went off, Hinata litterally teleported to their practice place - yep, he sprinted that fast. Fidgeting with his hands he waited impatiently till Kageyama came.

"There you are," Kageyama's voice jolted Hinata up from his waiting.

"So? Whats my surprise?" The spiker asked with an adorable childish impatience.

"Here." Blushing, Kageyama thrusted a plastic bag in Hinata's hands. Curiously Hinata peeked in, gasping at the sight. He gingerly took out the brand new volleyball, that had exactly the same colours as his old one that he had lost. His face lighting up he turned the ball in his hands, relishing the feel of the cool leather. Suddenly the shorter male gasped, as a question became visible on the ball. It was written in Kageyama's scrawny albeit somehow elegant handwriting with black marker pen. It stated 'Will you please go out with me?' Blinking, Hinata looked up, seeing Kageyama blush even more.

"I don't understand the question," he stated clearly. Before Kageyama could react, he continued. "Haven't we been dating already?" At this, Kageyama only spluttered.

"What?"

"Well, we have been doing everything together like eating, practicing, going home, and I really like you - more like love you - and really, we behave like couples do. We know each other's secrets and everything and I don't think I could play a decent volleyball game without you, and I think this is vice versa," Hinata ranted, a cute tint of pink dusting his freckled cheeks. Kageyama couldn't help but gently grab Hinata's face and kiss him. Hinata surprised, let the ball fall, then, realising what's going on, he hugged Kageyama and kissed back.

"I love you too," the raven setter whispered silently after they separated. Beaming, Hinata gave him a quick kiss.

"I know, now let's eat 'cuz I'm starving!" He declared happily as he picked up his present. They sat down next to each other and ate in peace, sharing their food, completely oblivious to the rest of the team cheering silently (except Tsukki obviously) and taking pictures of the whole scene. Or exchanging money between themselves. Tsukki lost especially a lot of money and Sugawara won the most, having a mother's intuition and all - or cheating. Who knows ;)

Fin~ \\(^ ^)/

AN. Tsukki lost because he bet that Hinata would confess first, while Suga won because he bet on Kageyama confessing first.


End file.
